Gun Safety courses for hunters frequently teach that the hunter's gun should not be loaded until the hunter arrives in the vicinity of the intended game. The reason for this teaching is that there is a risk of the hunter shooting his companions by accident, if he should stumble crossing rugged terrain or fall while climbing over an obstacle. In some jurisdictions this has become part of hunting etiquette. In other jurisdictions this is the law. It is an unfortunate reality that hunters who obey these safety rules sometimes miss an opportunity for a shot at their intended game, when they unexpectedly flush out the game while their gun is still unloaded.